TBBT Holiday Extravaganza Challenge : The Santa Stimulation
by AJoyForever
Summary: Written for the Big Bang Theory sites Holiday Extravaganza Challenge. Amy takes Sheldon to the CERN Science Center in Switzerland to see the Large Hadron Collider as a Christmas Treat and M-rated shenanigans ensue! Warning: Contains adult material. Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to, or profit from, the Big Bang Theory and its characters. Please read and review. Enjoy!


**TBBT Holiday Challenge Extravaganza!**

_**The challenge? **_

_**Write a story featuring Saturnalia, Christmas, Hanukkah, Thanksgiving, Yule, Newton's Birthday, Dr. Who Day or Global Orgasm Day.**_

_**Here're the rules:-**_

_** 5000 words or less and incorporate 5 of the 8 words below in your story: **_

_** snow**_

_** feast**_

_** jolly **_

_** mistletoe **_

_** gravity **_

_** passion **_

_** slippery **_

_** hilarious **_

_** Label description with 'holiday challenge' so everyone can find them easily.**_

_**...and here's mine, presenting:-**_

**The Santa Stimulation** (Geddit?)**  
><strong>

"Amy, I didn't think you could surpass yourself with Meemaw's cookies but, congratulations, you just did!"

Sheldon hugged himself against the bitterness as they waited outside the CERN Science Center. Wrapped in his Arctic parka, he looked every inch the explorer. His face, ruddy cheeked and glowing in the sharp air, beamed at her from the protective ruff of his hood. Blinkered by the furred edging, he swiveled his head away towards the crunch of snow tires as their ride pulled up.

"Well, fortunately my laboratory isn't the only one to benefit from Faisal's generous benevolence." Amy struggled to strap herself into the back seat of the four-by-four beside him, ungainly in her padded jacket and mittens. "I guess I owe him one."

The mention of Faisal, Amy's Saudi 'fiancé', soured Sheldon's mood. He leaned back against the wad of upholstery to watch the snowy vistas shift past his window, a revolving magic lantern of interchangeable white forests and ominous mountain backdrops. It took some effort to divert his mind back to the happy contemplation of kaons and cosmic rays. Picturing these outer space subatomic particles in the floating snow flakes that began to patter and nestle against the frosted glass as the car strained on its ascent to the cabin.

The boughs of the fir trees drooped in burden about the white-capped cabin as they clambered out. Sheldon's shiver was not entirely from the chill as the wind blew a fresh flurry of snow against the battling swish of the windshield wipers.

The driver's English was good, better than Sheldon's French at any rate, and Amy tipped him well. The ice had compacted on the road to form bumpy ridges as they had fought through the fragrant crystallized pines, but they'd not been shaken too much, all things considered.

"Merci." Sheldon nodded in acknowledgement as the jeep maneuvered, turning to follow the jagged path back down the mountainside. Its rattle faded, muffled into the stillness of the frozen woods till the silence, piercing in it's absoluteness, bounced back off the blanket of snow to hiss in his ears.

The long shadows of the lowering sun made enemies of the trees, the murk of their burnt umber torsos and subdued snatches of green the only break in the monotone as the sky faded to gray. The creaking strain of their hung limbs broke the wintry muteness as Sheldon checked for the telltale footprints of an axe murderer. The close rustle of his fur hood amplified against his ears as he scanned left and right. All was to his satisfaction; clean, pristine, pure and sterile, the only pocking in the virgin snow mottled beneath the trees.

Reassured, he followed Amy's lead inside the cabin, stamping his snowy footprints to drop molds of iced tread upon the lobby's doormat. Hauling his frigid feet from his rubber boots, he fumbled, gloved fingers tingling as they defrosted, stiff and clumsy as they worked the zipper to shrug his jacket from his shoulders.

He approached the fakery of the merry scene in the living room, a stage set of Yuletide frivolity. A Christmas tree for no-one in particular, making it everyone's, and in doing so, making it no-one's. The admittedly sensibly spaced glass baubles were a mockery, just another generic corny prop in this jolly re-imagination of holiday season perfection. Stockings for nobody hung on the fireplace beneath the garlanded mantelpiece of fir-coned limbs that served to scent the room. A fire had been lit in their absence, the cherry on the top of this idealistic scene. Ho, ho, ho, Happy Christmas to one and all! What poppycock!

Amy stretched her wool-clad toes towards the flickering licks of the flames, her body abstract, obscured by the winged back of the armchair. Small spits of charred log jumped from the hearth, narrowly missing the deerskin rug and averting catastrophe. I mean, whoever thought a log fire in a wooden cabin was a good idea? It was a health and safety nightmare.

It was a scene alarmingly reminiscent of one of those appalling romance novels of which Amy was so inexplicably fond. When she had booked this surprise trip, had Amy envisioned them making the beast with two backs upon the back of the poor unfortunate beast that now lay spread-eagled before the fireplace?

"You'll get chilblains." He chided, joining her in the mirroring chair. In response, her feet drew back to rest sensibly upon the furred rug.

Mesmerizing, the glow of the logs drew him with their crackle. Smoldering and glowering, an occasional lone flame fought free to flare in a hypnotic golden dance as he stared. Gradually, the unease that the Christmas backdrop evoked started to evanesce. Amy had been as good as her word. There had been no pressure on him to perform. He was truly glad that they'd vocalized their love. It had hung unspoken between them for too long till, in his mind at least, it had taken on a terrifying omnipresence. The words finally spoken, almost as if an incantation, had eviscerated all menace from their meaning. "I love you too." A simple plain reality. The truth.

"Hey! What's rattling around inside that big ol' brain of yours?" Sheldon started as Amy's voice rang close to his right ear.

"Oh, I erm." He stammered. "I was just thinking."

"Anything interesting?" Curious green eyes met his as she rested her head on the tall wing of his chair.

"I was contemplating on whether the answer to why there is more matter than antimatter in the Universe awaits discovery at higher energies. You know there has to be a better way of detecting dark matter than from its gravitational effects? I do wonder if in our life-time Amy, we'll see a unification of forces at the high energies of the Large Hadron Collider, or maybe even the evidence for supersymmetry via the Higgs boson?" He covered.

"I see." Amy nodded. "Well that would certainly explain why you didn't hear me."

Smiling, she repeated her unheard question. "Are you ready to eat?"

Dinner was a simple enough affair, the standard post-Christmas fare. An austere feast of cold meats, warm bread, fruit, and cheese of course. Naturally, in Switzerland, you ate Swiss cheese. Perhaps it was compulsory?

Standing now at his bedroom window, even the dark squally snowscape didn't alarm him unduly. From the room next door he could hear the creaks and tussling of sheets as Amy turned in her bed. Sucking in his bottom lip he imbibed the taste of the goodnight kiss that lingered on his mouth. He'd been prepared, guard up as usual. He could not risk being taken by surprise again. Who knew what would happen should he be taken unawares when alone with her? Fortunately, there had been other people on that train carriage that fateful Valentine's Day, or else any type of hedonism could have overtaken him in that fleeting chink of vulnerability. Sheldon was not one to readily relinquish control and his body's defiance had shaken him, it was not keeping with the program.

Tucking beneath the covers, he reached for the bedside lamp, jumping in shock as the light shut out before he was even halfway there. He stopped stunned, a stone statue in the blue tones of the moonlight as his mind raced and ears strained. Gone was the hum of the heating system, gone the tinnitus buzz of electricity. The silence, the nothingness, grew oppressive and all encompassing so that the goosebumps that bristled his skin were not entirely due to the dropping temperature in the room. A sense of deja vu pervaded, offering up some small comfort. Sheldon had been here before; he knew what to do!

"They're working on the generator now." Amy assured him, replacing her phone on her bedside table as she ended the call.

"Did they say how long?" Sheldon paced the room, clapping his arms about him beneath his adopted eiderdown cloak.

"An hour at most they promised." She shivered and tucked herself further beneath her own cover as his eagle-eyed stare followed her movements.

"We could be dead in an hour Amy!" He exclaimed in horror, tilting his head in scrutiny to ask, "Are you shivering?"

"A little, yes." She admitted.

"The onset of hypothermia begins with shivering!" He cried in alarm. "Are you experiencing any memory loss or drowsiness? Oh Lord, look at the vapor in my breath!"

Indeed, each exclamation was fogged with a cloudy exhalation as he approached the bed with a determined, "Move over!"

"Sheldon, you're panicking unduly." Amy placated as he scrambled beneath the covers to join her, before shrieking. "Whoa! Your feet are freezing, get 'em off me!"

"Slurred speech." Sheldon muttered as he burrowed in. "It's more advanced than I thought."

"I'm not getting hypothermia." Amy argued. "The generator will be back on before you know it. You're being ridiculous!"

"Fortunately for you Amy Farrah Fowler you're here with an expert. I have survived this situation before as my friends can attest. Now, it's essential that we huddle and I would recommend that you remove your pajama bottoms but simply unbutton your top."

"Sorry, w-what?" Amy stuttered.

With the covers drawn above their heads, the little light the moon afforded was obsolete and she felt the jerks of his limbs jounce through the mattress as he unfastened his own pajamas.

"I must advise that you make no attempt to warm your arms and legs as this will push the cold back towards your heart, lungs and brain." He continued as she felt him wriggle free of his bottoms.

He waited a beat before asking. "Do you need me to help you?"

"No. No." Amy broke her trance, her dazed fingers fumbling and stumbling over the buttons.

"Confusion." Sheldon muttered anxiously as he reached for her, his quick nimble fingers flicking rapidly down the front of her pajama top to finish before she'd even managed to unfasten the second button down.

Cold hands found the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Chilly fingers sneaking beneath the gathered elastic to take a firm hold on the flannel.

"Is this okay?" Hot aromatic breath blew the question to her, his face close beneath the cotton bedding.

"Yes." She managed to gasp through her dazed state, exhaling to feel the sweeping glide of the material down her thighs.

The first touch of his skin took her breath, her quiet "oh" sighed involuntarily as the warm silken press of his chest against hers took her by surprise. He melded to her, melting into her flesh in a wave, his voice reverberating through her body.

"It is essential to warm the center of the body, focusing on chest, neck, head and groin; utilizing skin-to-skin contact in order to maintain as normal a body temperature as possible."

In saying this he moved his hands to cup behind her neck, further pushing himself against her. The soft meeting of their stomachs tickled, their loins meeting in a molten solder as bristly legs prickled her thighs.

Catching his breath, she heard his swallowed gulp before he finished his lecture. "It is essential that our body temperatures do not fall below thirty-five degrees celsius."

Another gulp. His voice no more than a strangled squeak as he added. "But, you feel plenty warm!"

She had no answer beyond a breathless, "Uh huh."

Mirroring, she cupped his own neck. His short crop of hair tickling her intertwined fingers as she drew him closer still.

Sheldon closed his eyes to what little light filtered through the bedclothes. Amy breathed her scent to him in misty gasps; hair, skin, he could almost taste her in the humid air beneath the covers. The memory of her lips haunted, her flavor still emblazoned upon his mouth in a wicked taunt from their earlier chaste valediction. Sheldon did not feel chaste now. He felt the very exact opposite. And it showed. And he knew it showed. And worse, he knew Amy knew.

He knew from her quiet gasp and the tightening of her grip upon his neck. He screwed his eyes shut and willed the darned thing away but once again his obstinate body failed him. There was no avoiding the situation.

"This didn't happen in the Arctic!" His assertion was high-pitched and desperate.

"I'm glad to hear it!" The huskiness of her acknowledgement did not help matters one iota.

He opened his right eye a crack to make out the dim outline of her eyelash. She was close, so very, very close. Her lips no more than a whisper away, the magnetic force of her attraction almost irresistible.

If he kissed her now he was lost.

They both jumped at the roar of the furnace as it re-ignited. Drawing away with their hearts pounding to throw back the covers, the chill in the air stinging their dewed faces as their breath dissipated in steamy puffs about them.

"Power's back." The disappointment dripped from Amy's voice, touching his as he answered with a simple.

"Yes."

Yes. A loaded word.

Yes. Affirmative. Certain. Sure. Yes.

Yes, yes, yes, yes.

Yes!

Some secret primal signal set them on their way, cutting through the current that crackled between them as they crushed their mouths together. Teeth knocking, lips bruising as hands grappled, traveling from neck upwards to twist handfuls of hair. The shock of slippery tongue a surprise that echoed in their bellies as they embraced.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amy broke away to pant her question against the moist heat of his mouth.

"What do you think?" Sheldon's attempt to keep the snark from his voice failed as he pushed his stubborn arousal against the soft give of her abdomen, engendering another gasp from her that blew hot against his lips.

"Okay." With a deliberate nod, she traced her hand across his back, sneaking beneath the covers. Gliding from the material of his open pajama top to tease against the smooth warmth of his skin, feeling his muscles twitch and jump as she progressed toward her prize.

With a bold determination she closed her hand around him, reveling in the novelty of his paradoxical hard softness. Velvet and steel. And the heat? She was so lost in the delightful surprise of him that his own tentative explorations didn't register at first. All of a sudden he was there, dexterous fingers probing, exploring, and, oh boy, finding!

"Oh my!" Amy jerked as he hit the spot, jumping again as he found it on the way back, then once more before he delved deeper in his pursuits. Gripping him now she mimicked his actions. The back, the forth, feeling him glide in her hand, eliciting a contrasting gasp from him as his free hand suddenly gripped her wrist.

"Stop or I'll orgasm, I'm close." Sheldon rasped.

"Oh God, me too!" She breathed as she released him.

Immediately at her words, he too stopped his ministrations and a rather awkward few seconds of blinking confusion and rapid swallowing ticked by.

"No! Don't stop!" She finally exasperated.

"Oh!" A brief flash of self-admonishment crossed his features. His brows knitted as once more his hand delved to find the slickness of her excitement, not hard to locate as she pulsed for him. His rhythm swirled torturously, the sublime agony almost unbearable. Amy twisted and writhed to find relief, each time missing by a hair's breadth till she could have screamed in frustration and want.

"Will you be long, my hand's getting a cramp?" He was in earnest, wincing with the effort and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Here." She giggled.

Suddenly it was easy to take his hand, gently guiding, here, right here. Her hand softly over his as he circled and pressed till "Oh! Oh my!" There it was! The elusive female climax, finally coaxed from its hidey-hole. Washing over her in a wave of pure gluttonous pleasure to shiver her limbs and suck the oxygen from her lungs.

"You've gone all blotchy." Sheldon was intrigued as he watched the continuing judders of her body as she caught her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay, trust me." She blew a steadying breath out to face him, her voice grave to ask. "Are you sure you want to do this Sheldon? Really sure?"

"Again, take a guess." And again, the push of his erection pressed his urgency as he shuffled to roll over her, his weight heavy, his eyes intent as they met in the fractional moment before his lips found hers.

It was hard to concentrate; he was everywhere at once. He was there in the kiss, there as his hands tangled in her hair, there in the drag of him as he sought entry. A blissful torment, slipping up, too far, too far; slipping low, too low, too low.

Much, much too low!

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Amy tugged hard at the short handful of hair in her fist.

"Ow!" Brows knitted in ire, he questioned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Trust me, that's not where you want to be Sheldon." Now how to put this without putting him off entirely?

"Are you sure?" He was genuinely puzzled.

"Yup, pretty sure." Amy gave him a tight smile.

"Well, what was…oh!"? Suddenly, it became dreadfully apparent. "Okay." He blinked rapidly in alarm.

"Kiss me?" She mollified and he lowered his lips again, gentler now, a soft pucker against her mouth as she traced his backbone through the cotton of his pajamas. Spreading her hands across his buttocks to reposition, the teasing nudge of him both delicious and fearsome as her flesh enveloped his.

"Okay." She whispered against his kiss and the first push took her breath away, her cry sharp and surprised.

"Have I hurt you?" Conjoined, he stilled to raise his head, concerned eyes seeking hers in desperation.

"No, no, I'm fine." She stroked his arms, tracing from shoulder to elbow before whispering. "Just give me a moment okay?"

"I have, I've hurt you." Panicked, he squirmed to withdraw.

"I'm okay, I promise." She soothed, hands seeking his face to cup and comfort as she beseeched, "Kiss me Sheldon, please kiss me."

He obliged her. His embrace full of tender regret as his mouth sought hers. Gently, gently, till, growing bolder, the tip of her tongue lapped at his and he surrendered to whirl in the sensation of their fusion. Enraptured, lost now in the sweet bewitchment of her body as she enclasped him, soft legs enveloping as her first gyration drove. Hips cautious, shy at first, teasing, tempting. Harder now, pushing, pushing, harder still, till he was spellbound, emboldened, swayed. Meeting each thrust, Sheldon surrendered to join her, to drive and push his way into a divine oblivion. Peaking in a spiraling spike of pleasure that loosened his bones and pulled a shuddering moan from his throat, that rattled his body as he collapsed bliss-struck upon her.

"Am I crushing you?" He breathed the words into her hair as he softened, their married skin separating with a soft smack as he rose upon his elbows.

She answered with just a smile and another question. "Are you okay Sheldon?"

"I'm better than okay, trust me!" The wink in his voice twinkled as he parroted her earlier words, adding in earnest. "I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I know." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, finally cracking to enthuse. "I love you too."

"Well, so you should!" He rolled his eyes and afforded her a derisive head tilt, a question suddenly nagging his brain as he posed in accusatory tones.

"Tell me, Dr Fowler, why haven't we been doing this for the last 4 years?"

X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X -X - X - X - X - X - X - X - X

_**Merry Shamymas Folks! **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**If you liked my torrid tale, leave me a review. **_

_**If you hated it, leave me a review. **_

_**If you're a bit meh about it, leave me a review. **_

_**(There's a pattern here. Do you see it? It's review shaped).**_

_**Happy holidays!**_

_**Oh, and leave me a review.**_

_**Have you left a review?**_

_**What about now?**_


End file.
